Blindfolds Aside
by Luci-Marlena
Summary: Ever since she was little, Erica knew she was different. Not the special different like Lydia Martin and her shiny hair, or adorable different like Stiles and his rambling and jokes, or even the almost-perfect different that Jackson oozes out of him. No, Erica Reyes was a different category of different. She was a freakish type of different.


AN: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_Blindfolds Aside_

Ever since she was little, Erica knew she was different.

Not the special different like Lydia Martin and her shiny hair, or adorable different like Stiles and his rambling and jokes, or even the almost-perfect different that Jackson oozes out of him.

No, Erica Reyes was a different category of different.

She was a freakish type of different.

She didn't understand why she had to wear the bracelet her doctor gave her at school, or why her mom always looked sad and scared when she went to school and asked her to "please be careful", or why whenever she went near Thomas Hale would sniff her, scrunch his nose up and then run away like she smelt bad. She didn't smell bad. She smelled like the strawberry bath bubbles her mom puts in her bath.

Erica didn't understand until she had her first seizure in school.

Oh.

After that, everyone stayed away from her.

And after that, well, Erica didn't really play very well with the other kids.

Three trips to the principal's office and five very long talks with her parents, she just decided to become invisible. It's hard to mock what you don't see, right?

Besides, it's not like she has any friends; because who would want to be friends with the freak?

She's "dangerous", a "freak", a "liability", "no good", and, what Erica thinks is very apt, "cursed."

It's funny how the names that the people who are making fun of you call you are the exact things you both fear and call yourself at the dead of night, when you're up to your chin in self loathing.

So, she's constantly seeing her doctor, trying to get rid of this curse, but she knows that it'll never happen. No, she will forever be living in fear, wondering when she'll have her next seizure. In the shower? On a date? At a job interview? In the middle of an exam? At the grocery store?

She has no control over it.

She hates it.

So she takes the pills to suppress it, to try and block the disease in her body that's coursing through her veins trying to shake her until she falls apart.

They don't help.

So she stops taking them.

And that was probably the best decision she's ever made. That lead her to meeting Derek, to being saved by Derek; becoming powerful, no longer defenceless against her own body and she finally feels special. More special than Lydia, better than Stiles, and more perfect than Jackson.

She's all that she's ever wanted to be; the exact opposite of her old self.

She's better than she ever could be.

So she uses her new power in the way she's always wanted to; revenge.

Walking into the cafeteria and having everyone's eyes on her, all of them looking at her like she was desirable, beautiful, unattainble, it made her feel smug. Smug and powerful. She soaked up the feeling and extorted her power any way she could.

First, she tried using it on Derek by distracting him with her body from training. She jumped on him and kissed him; bit his lip and finally took what she wanted and plundered his mouth. And for a brief few seconds, he responded. His tongue met hers, wrapped around it and sucked. It felt glorious. But then it was over, he tossed her on the floor and reamed her, Isaac and Boyd for failing to survive their training session.

She then tried using it on McCall, where she failed, and Stiles. With Stiles, it sort of worked. She's not sure.

She's not sure she wants to know.

And then, she uses it on Jackson. It works, but barely.

She likes the rush she gets from manipulating people with her body, but she doesn't use it on everybody. She doesn't _want_ to.

She wants one, just one person to want her for _her_. She doesn't want them to think her a freak or a slut; she just wants to be seen as Erica. Just Erica. The girl who was bullied for being epileptic and having seizures in class, who argues with her mother but is close with her dad, who loves comics and Sci-fi, who hates tomatoes, but loves tomato sauce, the girl who was invisible, her.

So when Isaac unbuckles the shackles from her wrists and legs, before helps her unscrew the pins from her head, and all of the other restrainst from her first moon, and calls her "Beautiful" as he brushes her hair from her face she feels like she is.

She feels seen.


End file.
